Silent Sins
by Beloved Dawn
Summary: Powerful, destructive secrets. Everyone has a weakness. Even those thought perfect. Or perhaps especially in those thought perfect.
1. wrath

_Modern time. Inners. Big thanks to my editor, as always. _

Love. Happiness. Peace.

Lies.

None of the others knew that, of course. How could they? She made sure they believed in those painfully comforting illusions.

She didn't want to think of what would happen if they all stopped believing.

It would be a disaster.

So she stood as a single jaded statue against the hordes that tried to destroy the innocence she wished she still had.

Her entire stance shouted her world view.

She said the appropriate words, mouthed the right justifications.

But mostly it was about her. Her disillusionment. Her pain.

She was justice incarnate.

And she was pissed.


	2. envy

The green-eyed monster didn't just haunt her.

There was no need.

Not when he seemed to exist entirely due to her.

_She_ had everything, and didn't even appreciate it. _She_ had a loving family, good friends, and a sibling she could fight with.

_She_ didn't ever do anything she didn't want to. _She_ was everyone's sweetheart.

Those could be forgiven. They weren't really the teen's fault, and her life was similar at the moment.

However, some things are just too big.

_She_, dammit, had _him_.

And that could never be forgiven. And her green friend agreed.

_She_ must be hurt.


	3. lust

She didn't need to be rescued. She hadn't needed it in a while. Her third battle she won alone. Now she had the senshi too.

She didn't need to be rescued.

She wanted it.

Everything was so perfectly innocent as civilians. Even when royalty, he took great care to be perfectly respectful.

So every battle, she let the monster get too close. Every battle she put herself in danger.

Every battle he came.

His arms locked around her, tighter than ever. Her mind reeled with his scent and nearness.

When he saved her in battle, she felt her blood boil.


	4. sloth

He was perfectly happy with her. She was sweet and attentive, always checking to see if he wanted to do anything. He didn't even have to fill his own days anymore.

When he wanted quiet, she would sit next to him, happy to be there. When he wanted talk, she could amuse him for hours.

She was easy to be happy around.

He had to act like a gentleman, of course. She was still really young.

Even that wasn't too hard. Proper behavior prevented hassles dealing with the outcome, prevented work.

It was easier.

And so was being with her.


	5. gluttony

She ate, but it wasn't really necessary. Her body wouldn't die if she neglected it. Not the way others would.

So she spent endless days in contemplation of fire. She eagerly obeyed the siren call of the flames.

It connected her to the unseen world permeating the one her body was forced to inhabit. Others said she was just extremely dedicated, but she knew the truth.

There were spirits in the other world. Ghosts, some would name them.

Her body didn't need food.

She gutted herself daily on the energy of spirits.

And it was more than enough for her.


	6. pride

_I used the greek spelling of heracles, not the roman. Comes from being a mythology buff. Enjoy._

She was known far and wide as a brute and a bully. She had been for a long time. Then had come recognition in more feminine qualities. Her cooking, cleaning, and gardening abilities gained their own following.

She didn't really care.

Some said she was like Heracles, brute strength and a reckless temper, feral. Other compared her to Demeter, talking about her loyalty, her skills, and her affinity with nature.

It didn't matter to her what they said.

She heard some speak of her with envy, others with fear.

All she cared about was that they were talking about her.


	7. greed

_This one is my personal favourite. Considering that, I'm going to ask you to tell me what you thought. Not many people pick this person for this sin, I think._

It was like a burning desire that consumed her. She couldn't rein it in. It was too foreign to her.

So she channeled it in her way, hemmed it in with walls of her icy logic.

She would be the best, the smartest, the most reliable.

The most innocent.

At least on the outside.

So she set about learning everything she could. Soon they would all rely on her implicitly.

Then she would own them. Her words would guide them. Her façade disarm them from their natural distrust.

She would rule them.

And through them, she would own the world.


End file.
